


Souls and Soils

by senichinya



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gender Confusion, M/M, No Spoilers, during Inheritance of Glory event I guess ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senichinya/pseuds/senichinya
Summary: If wishes and dreams were buried underground, how would one expect them to grow into a tree? For a willow who had a taste of blood will turn into a bloodseeker, captured souls of heroes and men alike to prolong...
Kudos: 3





	Souls and Soils

If wishes and dreams were buried underground, how would one expect them to grow into a tree? For a willow who had a taste of blood will turn into a bloodseeker, captured souls of heroes and men alike to prolong… 

Prolong what exactly?

The willow took form after consuming another child, taking the little fingers and made them beautifully formed. A life-form that only knew persistence just like a wildflower.

With their empty heart, they sought for a wish that grows within oneself, bringing them to the altar as a sacrifice. To make their heart beat a little louder, to make him akin to men,

Those who knew of magick and magecraft.

The eldest were given mind as sharp as his glance, to seek more of creatures bathed in light, waiting for their fall. The eldest went and expand its roots, to find a faithful man. One that kept promises and never once gave in to other's command. 

The eldest sought them as beautiful, more beautiful than children, more beautiful than bloodseekers. They desired the man to become one of them, therefore, they started praying. 

To the stars that gave him eyes.

To the roots that gave him ground to stand on.

To the bloodseeker that gave him a wish in exchange for strength.

Even so, it wasn't enough to capture them.

Therefore the willow sought the demon.

His blood become theirs.

As he was invited to a banquet of one and two.

He was hesitant as they are forceful.

If he wishes for strength should he not partake in the consumption of flesh and blood?

They gave him fruit, opened them for him to taste their juices. Fruit gave a person strength and knowledge. Have them, they said. 

The man refused.

Oh, but you must. We insist.

And it turned into a dance between them. Upon the table between the well-prepared feast, blood and knives, 

The seed has been planted in his heart and it began to rot. Quickly, you must consume the strength and knowledge.

He retaliated. Taking the handle of the candelabra and swung them across the willow's head.

In fear he escaped. From their growing roots and maddening scream. Amongst the wildflowers he hid himself from the willow tree. Such a cursed demonic willow tree, he thought.

Thus the man shut his eyes, drifting himself to a silent dream.

A dream, was it?

Truly it should be just a dream.

"A dream, my lady?" The maiden offered her a tray of breakfast. Today's meal was toast with marmalade, yogurt, and assorted fruits. The beautiful woman in simple petticoat would open the curtains to let the lights in as she waited for her lady to have breakfast.

The aforementioned lady grumbled. "Strange dreams with demons and bloodthirsty willow trees."

The girl sat beside her bed, taking nip of her toast with a smile.

"It was uncommon, my lady. My family was known for their bloodline of ancient sentient willow trees." She took out her necklace of golden trees. "Our family borrowed the miracles of the ancient ones to summon a servant for the grail war. To summon you, my lady."

The woman sat in confusion. That is why it was a familiar sight, the room, this house, she has been here before. Long ago, where the earth has claimed her for their own. She took the toast and spread jam for the little girl to nip.

"You are not having any, my lady?" she asked with a smile.

How strange. For a girl to participate in such a tragic war.

For one such as I, to thirst greatly for her blood.

"My lady?"

She felt the  _ fangs _ protruding from her teeth, her mind went blank as she pushed the girl to the bed. The unknown bloodlust felt familiar. Just like the willow tree. Oh gods, what has she become?

She was seeing empty spaces.

She was hearing the trees and roots.

The girl turned into nothing but another sacrifice.

The girl's necklace was upon her neck now. Blood never tasted as bitter nor sweet as this. Has she... 

Has she became the cursed willow tree?

The girl, she must sought the girl,

And yet the girl turned into a young boy. Dead, sucked dry by the woman who now realises she is a vampire.

She jumped from the bed. Her back against the window as she tried to cover the bloodstains upon her hands.

"Leave them, Vlad. It was not your fault."

A man's voice resounded on his ear. She turned to face the man leaning on the door she'd recognize as Darnic.

"Darnic I... " she shut her mouth. Looking back at the child corpse which is now empty.

As if the actions were invalid. 

That she hasn't done what she felt she had done.

Very strange, and yet this strange man seems to have the answer to  _ everything _ .

The man of the willow tree.

It all made sense when the man came forward and touched her face.

They were back in the dining hall. Now she, became the man who once ran from the demonic tree. He remembered. He was Vlad III, king of Wallachia. Therefore why, why does he remember differently? As if he was souls of many,

Non-human souls,

The assimilation of many,

Just like… that man.

“You are lost, Vlad. I have been through the same roster. Over and over and over again, man, woman, child, soldiers,

It was hard to escape but not impossible.”

He poured a drink unto the wine glass, presumably blood. Always the case with the heretic known for his silver tongue. Anger boils inside him, yet he was unable to word out what he felt towards the man.

“Perhaps it was of best interest of you to stay asleep. After all, I have gained control of the grail. It wouldn't be too long now…” the man whispered, placing the cup to the tip of his lips. An invitation of the sweetest dreams.

The tree who stretched his roots to absorb life itself. A tree with the will of a wildflower. How fearful it is. Even so, Vlad must promptly find escape else he had forgotten once more.

Poor Darnic,

It must have been lonely.

Lancer pretended to have fallen into deep slumber. In darkness, he waited for a chance to escape his twisted mindscape. Finding clues between the woman, the child, and his own thirst for vengeance.

He took time to ponder ways and reasons according to the will of the Lord. For who dared to give out unconditional forgiveness of it weren't the Lord himself?

One by one he plotted his escape without being caught. He had learned patience and pity.

Only soon he shall deliver the last mercy in the Lord’s name. As warrior and king,

For he understood more than anyone,

How was it for a man under coercion and made in shape of the world. Lost inside themselves, drowned in sins without a hand to reach out.

A soul under a willow tree to be a sacrificial lamb.

He shall,

When nobody truly shall.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in years. Gosh.


End file.
